


DCUO drabbles

by whynotasmile



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遊戲原創角蹦出來的某些怪東西<br/>我愛打電動（強調）</p>
            </blockquote>





	DCUO drabbles

「趴下！」

Gaudi還沒意識到以前，對方便一個箭步將自己壓倒。Keric抄起鄰近掉落的武器扔向前，一邊熟練地捂住Gaudi的嘴。

「我知道你想問什麼——給我吞回去。先把任務解決了再說，靠，這些煩人的小畜生…」Gaudi在壓制下點點頭，Keric收回手輕哼了一聲。

Keric咬緊彈藥，轉身抽出兩把步槍掃過後方石塊潛伏的敵軍，接著越過乾涸小溪，子彈穿透無數具身軀，而他甚至沒亂了呼吸——Gaudi靠在石板後聽著呼嘯的子彈，顫抖著將自己的槍枝填滿。冷靜，他對自己低吼，這是你自己的戰爭。

即使Keric比自己還早經歷一切，他還是不能接受自己將前輩拖下水。

累贅。Gaudi閃身避開襲來的斧頭，反手將敵軍從背後用槍托打昏。不要讓自己成為累贅，成為Keric的累贅……

「打得不錯嘛。」Keric扣下扳機，朝一個小兵的腦袋直轟，並勾起愉悅的笑容。

「幸運而已，你帥多了。」Gaudi射殺離Keric最近的一隻嘍囉，隔著防毒面具，他確定對方看不見自己同樣的嘴角弧度。

「謝謝，我知道。」

「別破壞氣氛。」

「下班來去喝一杯怎麼樣？」Keric咬牙踹走撲向他的敵人，一個掃腿，一發子彈。「就你跟我，打完這些東西，如何？」

「嗯哼。」

聽起來不錯。

「別太照顧我了，Keric。我都不知道勾搭後輩算不算你的興趣之一。」

「還是你不要我帶？」Keric哈哈大笑，爽朗的不像在戰場上。

「我才不會放過免費福利，想得美。」

要是太危險，就拋下我。Gaudi在心裡吶喊，別顧慮我，越多的關心只會讓我更加依賴，離不開你。

我會上癮。

「酒錢你出，嗯？」

「臭小子，偶爾請前輩不行嗎？」


End file.
